paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)
Achievements, also known as Trophies, are optional goals introduced to reward skillful play, encourage varied play-styles or simply track progress through the game. New players should be aware that some achievements are purely superficial, only serving as a form of bragging rights and/or proof of one achieving certain impressive feats. Some (especially those included within a DLC), however, will reward the player with a mask (usually bundled with a pattern and a material); others may give weapon modifications. The simplest way to find these achievements is to search the text on this page (ctrl+f on many browsers) for the word "unlock". : Note: of PAYDAY 2 do not award mods, masks, etc...}} Starting with the Halloween Event, temporary "teaser" achievements are added to achievement pages prior to an update that contains new achievements. The teasers are removed when the new achievements are live. General Achievements= .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} |-|Trivia= * "No One Cared Who I Was..." is a part of a quote by Bane from ''The Dark Knight Rises. ** The conditions required for completing the achievement are a reference to the second part of the quote:"...until I put on the mask." ** The Achievement image was also Overkill producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. * "Yeah he's a Gold Digger" is a reference to Kanye West's song "Gold Digger". * "Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, who showcased their fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. **The description of the achievement is also a reference to the joke, due to the fish AI in Ghosts simply moves away when the player moves near. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the film of the same name, which is about an illegal arms dealer. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a quote by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film. * "Man of Iron" is a reference to the Marvel Comic character Iron Man. ** Additionally, it could be a reference to the DC Comic character Superman, who is frequently called "Man of Steel". * "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. * "Let's Do Th..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". * "They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song "Ridin " by Chamillionaire. * An "F in Chemistry" is the lowest possible grade one may receive in American and British school systems, alluding to the crew's failure to add the correct ingredient and causing the lab to explode. * "Caribbean Pirate" is a reference to the Disney movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. * "Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, similar to the fusion engine stolen in Big Oil. * "Diamonds are Forever" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film Die Hard. The antagonist Hans Gruber orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane is barefoot. * "The First Line" is likely a reference to the first forward line in the game of Ice hockey. * "Tip the Scales" is impossible to achieve if the player skips the Safe House visit when first starting up the game. It is still achievable if the player clears all data in the option, which allows the player to re-enter the tutorial version of the Safe House. |-|Tips= Play on Normal difficulty so that there are only three or four boxes to choose from, as opposed to four or five. Because the two correct wires are randomized, the probability of correctly guessing which two wires to cut is ~33.3% if there are three boxes, and ~16.7% if there are four. Because "in stealth" means "without the alarm being triggered" as opposed to "without being detected", there are several popular methods of unlocking the achievement. Trivial approach Sneak around the guards and stay undetected as you cut the wires and access the server room. It is advised that the crew has either ECM Overdrive or Silent Drilling because it is risky to use a loud drill on the inner door. Brute-force ECM co-op This approach is the fastest in general, but requires: *Four players who have aced ECM Specialist to delay the pagers of any dead guards and the basic ECM Overdrive for increased ECM duration. *One player with ECM Overdrive aced to open the inner door of the server room. *One player with a Two-Piece Suit, basic Shinobi, and aced Transporter to move the server. *Alternatively, the OVE9000 saw can be used to cut through the doors for faster access. The player who aced ECM Overdrive must save one ECM jammer for the inner door, which leaves seven ECM jammers for delaying alarms and pagers. Because each upgraded jammer lasts approximately 30 seconds, the crew has up to 210 seconds (240 if the saw is equipped) between detection and the alarm trigger. Only one ECM jammer needs to be active at a time; to maximize the amount of time available, each jammer should be deployed just before the previous one expires. The crew may decide to start their ECM chain as soon as they enter the building for maximum speed, or once one or two wires are located to decrease the amount of searching required. Trip mines can also be used, however their lengthy deployment time can add up to over twenty seconds. During this time, the crew must: *Rush through the building. *Locate the server room door. *Find two wires and cut them. *Breach the outer door of the server room. *Open the inner door with the ECM Overdrive aced. *Carry the server to the van (whoever has a Two-Piece Suit, basic Shinobi and aced Transporter). Silent Approach This approach is possibly the hardest not only because of the large reliance on random number generators but because you will not have a fallback plan in the case of a chain reaction (such as an ECM to jam cameras and pagers) or drill skills to lessen the chance of guards being alerted. This requires: * Lock-picking Expert aced * Cleaner aced * Shinobi aced The process involved is as follows: * Enter through the side door * Locate the FBI boss's office * Silently eliminate the boss and bag his body * Silently crack a safe that may spawn with a keycard inside * Find the correct circuit boxes * Pick the server room door * Use a keycard at the security door * Take the server and leave Remember that if a safe is there, there will always be a keycard inside and the FBI boss will always be standing in front of it, behind his desk. Depending on how you kill and which weapon you use to kill the boss, most of the time the roaming guards will see the dead body. Guards never enter the office, but will stand in front of it for long periods of time. This should be the only guard you kill, meaning that you don't need any Mastermind skills. This approach is most helpful for low-level players, specifically any player at or above Level 42. If you are low-level, it is much preferable to put points into the Ghost skill tree rather than the Fugitive. Shinobi can also be unlocked along the way to the 5th tier, which holds "Lock picking Expert". If a safe does not spawn, either risk drilling or restart immediately. Trophies This trophy is awarded to anyone who achieved all other trophies. (PS3 Only) 2nd Payday Birthday This achievement requires membership in the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 ''PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam].'' Halloween Event 2013 Permanent Achievements= Event-exclusive Only obtainable during the Halloween event by completing Safe House Nightmare. .}} .}} .}} .}} Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Additional achievements |-|Teaser= The following got replaced during the Halloween Update. |-|Trivia= * "The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". * "I am the one who knocks" is a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. When Walter's wife Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger, Walt responds, "Skyler I am not in danger, I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who knocks!" . * "Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". * "From Russia With Love" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "It’s Alive! IT’S ALIVE!" is a reference to a quote from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein novel. * "Pump-Action" is a pun on Pump''kins and Pump-Action shotguns. * "No One Can Hear You Scream" is a reference to the tagline of the 1979 film ''Alien. Armored Transport DLC Gage Weapon Pack #01 Christmas Event 2013 Soundtrack Achievement .}} Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Infamy Gage Weapon Pack #02 Death Wish Election Day Additional Achievement Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Gage Mod Courier Gage Sniper Pack Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Shadow Raid Big Bank (DLC) Gage Shotgun Pack Gage Assault Pack Hotline Miami (DLC) Crimefest 2014 Permanent Achievements= |-|Teaser= The following appeared during the Crimefest event on October 22, 2014. |-|Teaser (2)= The following appeared on October 24, 2014. The teaser achievement "Squek" was replaced on October 24, 2014, with the State of the Art achievement. The remaining teasers were replaced on October 27, 2014. Halloween Event 2014 Teaser The following appeared on October 29, 2014. Event-exclusive Only obtainable during the Halloween event by completing Safe House Nightmare. .}} Gage Historical Pack Christmas Event 2014 The Diamond Heist Additional Happy New Years 2015 Teaser The following appeared on December 17, 2014. Permanent The teaser was replaced on January 2, 2015. The Bomb The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Infamy 2.0 The OVERKILL Pack Spring Break Event Permanent Achievements= of the start of the heist.}} pagers by yourself within seconds from first to last pager.}} keycard on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} player in a man crew to reach the docks.}} minutes. Unlocks the "The Tids" mask.}} |-|Teasers= The following appeared on March 9, 2015. The teasers gradually got replaced by the actual achievements between 13 and 21 March, 2015. |-|Trivia= * Gone in 240 seconds is a reference to the movie Gone in 60 seconds, which also includes stealing expensive automobiles. * "Speedlock Holmes" is a pun on Sherlock Holmes, a fictional detective found in novels and short stories which have been adapted many times for stage, radio, TV as well as movies. * "Tag, You're It!" is a reference to the children's game of Tag. * "A Dish Best Served Cold" is a reference to the phase 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' *The "Cooking By the Book" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name from the children's show LazyTown, which had gone viral. |-|Tips= The Butcher's BBQ Pack The Butcher's Western Pack The Meltdown The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino Gage Ninja Pack Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack DLC Category:OVERKILL Pack Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:The Alesso Heist DLC Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC Category:Gage Ninja Pack